fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kazene Ame
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Kazene Ame! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kazene Ame page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 23:44, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Cookie Magic is a fairly simple magic that consists of the conjuring and manipulation of magic cookies, such as chocolate chip cookies, or gingerbread men. In addition, the user can transform their body completely into cookies; their transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of cookies, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. They can also increase the density of the cookies, allowing them to use them as legitimate weapons in a similar manner to throwing discs or even shields; and they are capable of lifting cookies at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. Here you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:19, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Kingdom of Heaven Why not? But you need to be aware that Heaven's isn't part of the original series and your character will not be able to enter in a RP with other users since both worlds aren't the same. Also, Earth Land is the habitat of several creatures and your mage need to have good skills to survive. Zaregoto (talk) 21:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that, I've been busy, thanks for renembering! [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Surgeon of Death']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 23:29, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Sacha and Amillia Well, I 've been thinking about the circumstances of their separation. Maybe kidnapping or something like that. Well, her personality is very evil (Sacha) so her past has to be brutal and not very happy. Regards :D Who is Aurora frost? It comes with some games? Who is Aurora Frost? It comes with some games? Anime? Mistake Sorry, Ame. Yes, it was me who wrote the message. I always forget to sign my post. Regards RIOO (talk) 17:58, March 9, 2014 (UTC) What do you think Hey Kaz-chan I wrote up the beginining of my storyline I wanna run it by you and see what you think please be brutally honest!! XD The sun crept over the edge of the world illuminating the sea in a peaceful blue,a boy in a black jacket and black jeans sat on a beach staring out to the horizon as the sun crept ever up the sky.Damien gazed up at the brightening sky thinking back at the events of two weeks ago his heart stung just thinking of it."I guess its time to get moving",Damien thought to himself. "But which way?","I could keep following the coast and head to Bellum but what'll that bring me?" "I need to learn more about my power maybe I need to go to Fiore lots of Powerful mages there,but it'll take forever" " Sanus always said Sin attracted plenty of scholars maybe one of them can answer my questions,it's settled onward to the land of Sin to learn the root of my...sin." A look of total disheartenment appeared on Damien's face he gazed at the sea as if he may simply jump in and never return simply to end his heartache now,but he just about couldn't bring himself to do it."Sanus always wanted to go to Sin I guess I'll have to go in her place",Damien's gaze to turned the sky,"I hope you're not mad that I get to go and your stuck up there?". Damien sighed heavily as if a heavy weight was temporarily removed off his chest only to have it placed back on,he walked following the coast in the direction of the nearby docks. Upon reaching the docks Damien surveyed the area for all he knew it could have been the middle of the afternoon the docks were already bustling with life,members of the navy were on there daily rounds,whilst the local fishmongers brought in their latest catch,it was hard to beileve that the sun had only just risen,it seemed to Damien the he had already lost half the day. He walked through the dock looking for something to help him get to Sin,he passed a pair of Navy men on their daily patrol talking aimlessly, "Hey Phil did you hear bout what happened in the city" "Yeah if you ask me someone had a bit to much to drink,I mean purple flames that couldn't be put out?!" "I don't know phil I heard those flames are still burning as we speak" "Pshhh you'll have to show me later on" The Navy officer's word were a sharp remainder to the horrors that led Damien to these docks,the memories were still fresh in his mind two days ago he had single handely destroyed a group of dark mages who had murdered his parents as well as his home and the rest of his family.The guilt was heavy and had left him plauged with thoughts of suicide,but suicide felt to much like giving up. After five minutes of aimless wondering Damien found what he was looking for a old row boat,it wasnt flashy and lloked like it was about to sink into the sea,but that simply meant it was conspicuious and that he wouldn't stand out whilst he rode it.It was going to be a long journey to Sin,"I could just hide in a military ship heading to Sin" Damien thought to himself,but another part of him argued whether he could,whether he would feel good afterwards.These feelings of questioning morality had recently plauged Damien he had never thought out it before why now? He sat in the row boat when aa thought came to him,"I have to make sure to return the boat",he hesitantly outstreched his hand summoning a ball of fire into exsistance,he grimaced at the sight of the flame,he place the flame near the boat's mooring burning it and pushed the boat away from the dock and sat down and began rowing,with his back towards Deseirto as he left it behind. Animainiac (talk) 23:54, March 21, 2014 (UTC) COOKIES! Hi Ame, it's RIOO here. I've got two questions, which rewfer to your Cookie Magic. 1) Is it possible to create a new magic, called Candy Magic or something like that and make Cookie Magic a subspecies magic? 2) Can I use your magic for my character Eevee Regards RIOO (talk) 12:08, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hai Hai Ame! Long time no see! 06:08, April 22, 2014 (UTC)Lord Law Alright, I don't know if I will be able to come on then but I can certainly try :P Also, why don't you go on cc anymore? .-. My signature appears to be broken on dis wiki, but oh well XD 01:24, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Lord Law Alright, well I'll try and get in chat here when I can :P 04:00, April 27, 2014 (UTC)Lord Law Sorry, Kaze, I'm not sure how to add more emoticons to the chatroom.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:51, May 5, 2014 (UTC) As in like Edolas, like an alternate world, is that what you mean by another dimension? Or do you mean like the Celestial Spirit World? 21:26:42 Tue Yes, we don't do other planets here ever. So, you're just saying an alternate world, let's just say that. Anyway, I suppose another alternate world isn't bad long as you note to the readers of this reality that it is just another Edolas-type situation. Still, we don't want people messing around with canon with this route as an excuse to do it. I don't know, ask Aha and Ash how they feel about it. Is there any real reason for you to use an alternate world? If you're doing it just to do it, I'm going to say no, just so you know. 22:42:47 Tue Then I'll have to say "no" for now on my part. But, yes, pass this by Ash and Aha. I would have also said Perchan, but she won't be back till June. 22:57:21 Tue Hmm...what reason do you have for making another alternate world? I've got nothing against myself; my Esper species lives in a pocket dimension, and Per has introduced Filgaia in our story, but these worlds serve purposes in our stories, either to introduce new characters, species, or both. If you can gimme details on the world you want to make, and the purpose it would serve, I'll happily give you the go-ahead.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:13, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh those aren't against the rules. Minor things like that give your universe their own unique flavour. Just try not to stray too far from the techological level we've seen in Fairy Tail without good reason--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:07, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Anytime--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:38, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Belated Belated happy birthday, Ame-san! I hope we can chat again sometime~ :3 In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 05:59, August 13, 2014 (UTC) There needs to be a six month waiting period between their last edit and when you can use their work. In addition to that, only their magic and abilities they've made can be used. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:13, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Yup. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:18, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Kazene, I have a quick question about your proof reading. So what exactally do you do? Do you just check for spelling errors, incorrect punctuation etc. or do you offer advice on how to improve the article, what was interesting and what was boring etc? Minticus Maximus (talk) 09:58, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Kaz Chaan!! It's definatley been awhile a man, anyways cutting to the chase. Could you do me a solid and proofread an article for me (Article to proofread). I'm hoping to start my second run on the site with a couple of storyline and I got one in the works. Also please feel free to make and any comments on the overalll qaulity of said article. The Oncoming Storm (talk) 11:05, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Ame Senpai! I got a huge list (not really) of things that I need you to proofread ...these articles need a proof read because-- well, they just suck. Anyways, I am trusting YOU, yes you ...with my babies! Take care of them *sob* Lol. Here you go- * Kaitō Meikyū * Mystic Animal Soul Aaand, wait for it... this one is a toughie ~ Seraph Kinmichi. Anyways, I hope you have fun doing all my work *evil grin* see you around, my minion *evil laugh* but all of that nonsense aside, I would really appreciate it if you could proof read them. As for preference, I am guessing three months? The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 16:27, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ame, sorry, I thought you were busy with the other request anyways. Can you start with the mystic soul thingy? I kind of need it. As for Kaitō, can you save him for last? Since, Seraph is going to take huge time, I guess you could work on him instead after you're done with mystical thing. Sorry again! The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 17:10, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Ame! That was very flattering :chuckles: anyways, I've a little request that I'd like to make. The issue is, "Seraph's personality"; something I failed to write. Anyways, here are a couple of things I actually wanted to expand on— his personality as a kid (happy, confident, slightly proud with a dry sense of humor), his personality as an young adult (arrogant, nitpicky, cruel sense of humor, misanthropic, geeky and socially awkward) and finally, his current personality (nerdy, pacifistic, laid-back, very analytic but despite his pacifistic nature, if things get out of hand, he will fight and maybe even kill his opponent). Anyways, that's what I'd like you to do while you proof read the entire thing. Basically, re-write his personality because it just plain sucks. The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 10:46, November 24, 2015 (UTC) It's alright. Like Shia says, "JUST DO IT!" The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 02:52, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Arigato Thanks Kaz that really has helped me quite abit thanks for your hard work :D The Oncoming Storm (talk) 21:44, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Kaz ^_^ Got two pages for you to proof read ^^" Just as a preface, i lost most of the plans i had for them, so it might look a bit weird when i tried to rework them to fit the new plans. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dagda_Aurora http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Celeste_Lilith Xz791 (talk) 01:36, November 23, 2015 (UTC) LOL Didn't even realize that was there on the page. I actually meant his adamantine mode isn't actually using adamantine, I mean it is but not in a pure form. It's more like an amalgam. See everything emits energy, even metals. Remember how Gajeel got his steel mode by absorbing an entire element? So instead of absorbing an entire element, he absorbed a fraction of the type of mystical energy emitted by adamantine and then combined it with his Iron (virtue of Iron DS). Adamantine + Iron. Something like that. More like, I failed to word it properly. The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 03:01, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Lol, not THAT cum. I didn't mean cum as in jizz but cum, the preposition. You know the one that means combined with? Yeah, that. I am not familiar with a synonymous word for that. The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 14:33, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, throwing cum around isn't exactly hygienic xD ...on a side note, how does one throw cum? The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 17:24, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Proofread Salutations! I heard earlier of your proofreading services, and figured I'd give you some business. Moving along to the point, just as a fair warning, these two pages are quite lengthy, but I would enjoy your input on them nonetheless. I'll reference them down below. As for a deadline, I won't leave you with one (but if you could get it in by the end of this week, that would be swell), so do take your time, yet more importantly, I hope you enjoy the read! *Character 1: Cuda *Character 2: Jiretto Ekuseru DazzlingEmerald (talk) 03:05, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Your cookie magic! Is super fricking cool. lmao Bismarck-Chan (talk) 15:34, December 16, 2015 (UTC) hey kazene! I didnt know if you saw the announcement board, but would you want your character to participate in the Koma Inu guild tournament?Lady Komainu (talk) 17:27, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Yo Nerd Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) 16:18, February 10, 2016 (UTC) This is an English language site, you need to edit and chat in English. It's rude to speak in a different language with someone that the others cannot understand, it would also allow you to bypass rules on insulting and mocking people. That rule will not be changed. There's really no need for a revision of the chatroom rules, the only thing that we changed was when we later got rid of the "joke state" rule. Trust me, if there was, Aru or HB would have brought it up with us admins. Always feel free to bring up any concerns you have with the chatroom though. BTW, sorry for the late reply. 12:45:00 Tue Can you proofread Otohime Dragonborn and Kira Nakano please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:29, July 16, 2016 (UTC)